Mind My Name
by hana97
Summary: Alice gadis kecil yatim piatu, suatu hari dia diselamatkan oleh seseorang...seseorang yang berbeda dari orang lain.


**I don't own HETALIA... Q_Q**

**Mind My Name**

Gadis kecil bermain sendirian dengan santainya di kotak pasir, sambil bersenandung lagu _London Bright is falling down_. Sesekali mata gadis itu menatap kekejauhan atau menatap jam yang ada di taman kecil dikota London itu. Bagi pandangan orang asing mungkin Alice hanyalah seorang gadis kecil berumur 8 tahun biasa, ia mempunyai tinggi seperti anak kebanyakan, bermain dengan mainan seperti anak kebanyakan.

Dengan perawakan tubuh yang kurus dan blond hair bersinar lembut walaupun tak terkena sinar matahari dan matanya yang besar berwarna _emerald_ memberikan nuansa damai pada orang yang menatap matanya, membuat orang asing yang melihatnya berpikir betapa lucu dirinya, tapi itu hanya pandangan orang asing. Ya, orang asing.

Tapi tidak bagi orang-orang penghuni _Anne's orphanage_, semua anak disana selalu menganggapnya aneh dan sombong, bahkan para pembimbing, guru-guru dan suster pun beranggapan sama. Tentunya Alice bukan anak aneh atau ketergantungan seperti yang orang di _orphanage_ pikirkan. Alice, dia hanya mempunyai sifat yang lebih dewasa dari anak-anak seumurannya, memiliki kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa tinggi serta memiliki kepintaran yang lebih pintar dari anak-anak yang lain, oleh sebab itu apa yang dibicarakan Alice tak pernah dimengerti anak lainnya. Hobinya saja membaca buku-buku sejarah dan fiksi yang tebalnya bukan main, apalagi mungkin orang dewasa pun butuh waktu lama untuk membacanya. Dan bukan hanya itu, mungkin tak akan ada yang mengetahuinya tapi Alice itu sangat pemalu, menyebabkan dirinya sulit untuk berkomunikasi.

Oleh sebab itulah dia sendirian di taman, hanya bermain dengan bayangannya sendiri. Karena walapun ia sudah hidup cukup lama di panti. Kurang lebih 3 tahun, ya dia sudah di panti asuhan itu sejak umur 5 tahun. Karena kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan tak ada satu pun kerabat yang ingin mengambilnya, jadi gadis kecil keturunan asli England itu pun dikirim ke _Anne's orphanage_. Bagaimana perasaannya? Tentu saja Alice sedih tak satupun keluarga menginginkannya atau menyayanginya, satu-satunya yang memberikan kasih sayang padanya yaitu orang tuanya sudah tiada, setiap harinya selalu dihantui rasa kecewa dan sedih, rasanya seperti terhisap kedalam kegelapan yang amat dalam dan setiap kali dia memikirkan tentang hal itu kegelapan akan semakin menghisapnya.

_' Lalu sekarang aku satu-satunya anak yang tak punya teman di rumah _(maksudnya _orphanage_)_...' _pemikiran itu hanya membuat dahinya berkerut_.' Tidak dia punya mint bunny_ (ini rahasia tapi Alice bisa melihat sesuaatu yang tak bisa terlihat oleh mata biasa, dia bisa melihat _magical creature.) dan ada juga si Frog eating Bastard _(anak dari keluarga kaya France yang baru pindah ke England beberapa bulan lalu, dan tak pernah berhenti mengganggu Alice) _tapi tidak si frog itu bukan temanku- dia jahat selalu meledekku...'_

Sekali lagi Alice melihat kearah jam di taman memastikan dia belum bermain terlalu lama, bukannya penghuni rumah akan ada yang khawatir, tapi dia tau berbahaya untuk anak kecil 8 tahun bermain diluar sendirian, apalagi tanpa ada yang mengawasi. Dilihatnya sekarang sudah jam 4 sore. _'Oh, tidak ini sudah terlalu larut aku harus segera pulang. Atau hal buruk mungkin akan terjadi...'_ Alice pun segera bangkit menepuk pantat dan lututnya dari pasir-pasir yang menempel dan segera keluar dari kotak pasir, mulai berlari kecil untuk pulang kerumah yang bagaikan penjara itu. Memikirkan panti saja sudah membuatnya merengut kesal sambil mengutuk pelan.

Terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya Alice tak menyadari bahwa dari arah belakang seorang supir taksi sedang kehilangan kendali atas mobilnya, sang supir sama sekali tak bisa me-rem taksinya, alhasil taksi terus melaju dengan kecepatan penuh kearah Alice – dan...

_**DUAGHH...!**_

* * *

Orang disekitar trotoar tempat kecelakaan itu berteriak histeris, menggeleng tak percaya, seorang ibu mengeluarkan tangisan histeris. Mereka berpikir baru saja melihat seorang gadis kecil yang naas telah meninggal oleh kecelakaan dihadapan mereka itu.

Seorang pemuda memberanikan diri mendekati tempat kejadian, betapa kagetnya dia, saat yang didapatinya bukanlah tubuh gadis kecil yang tak berdaya bergelimpangan darah, melainkan tubuh seorang lelaki sekitar umur 19 tahunan sedang meringkuk disela-sela mobil taksi yang hancur itu, sambil memeluk erat gadis kecil dengan rambut blond ditangannya. Pemuda itu langsung berteriak bahwa ada yang selamat dan menyuruh orang disekitarnya segera memanggil 911.

Si pemuda melihat rambut merah si lelaki di hadapannya yang masih meringkuk, takut itu bukanlah rambut melainkan darah sang lelaki tersebut. Akhirnya si pemuda memutuskan untuk menyentuh pundak lelaki itu, saat tiba-tiba lelaki berambut merah itu langsung bangun membuat pemuda terkejut dan jatuh.

Si lelaki berambut merah itu langsung bangkit, sambil terus mengubur Alice di dadanya dan memegangnya erat.

**_"Jobby! that wis hurt a lot, damn taxi... If th' fae didnae tell me, thes bairn las likelie die..!"_** dia menendang taksi itu sambil mengutuk kasar dengan aksen Scotlandnya yang kental. Si lelaki itu pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan area itu tanpa menghiraukan kerumunan orang yang melihatnya dengan pandangan takut, tak percaya, dan rasa syukur.

* * *

Setelah cukup jauh dari kerumunan itu leleki berambut merah itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada gadis kecil di rangkulannya, dia sadari gadis itu sedang gemetar hebat dan dia juga merasa baju daerah dadanya sudah mulai basah._ ' Ok, anak ini sedang menangis di bajuku sekarang?!_' lelaki itu hanya bisa manarik nafas lalu mulai mengelus-elus pundang Alice perlahan sambil membisikan sesuatu di telinga gadis kecil itu.

**_"Calm doon, ye safe noo don be friten, ah 'ere fur ye. Tis ower noo, clam doon 'n' breath slowly..."_** walau pun lelaki ini berkata dengan suara yang keras dan berat, tapi suaranya begitu lembut seperti dia benar-benar menyayangi dan peduli pada Alice,_ 'Aku tak tau siapa orang ini , tapi entah kenapa ini membuatku nyaman.'_ pikir Alice selintas, dia tak pernah merasa senyaman dan setenang ini, merasa dicintai hal yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Setelah beberapa menit lelaki berambut merah itu terus melakukan hal yang sama, akhirnya Alice pun berhenti mengubur wajahnya di dada lelaki itu dan menatap penyelamatnya dengan kedua bola mata _emerald-_nya yang bertemu kembali dengan mata _emerald_ tua lelaki itu.

" Kau cengeng sekali ya?" Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum licik, membuat Alice memerah mukanya karena malu sudah menangis di orang yang tak ia kenal.

"T-te terima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkanku tuan, maafkan aku sud-" ucapanya terpotong oleh penyelamatnya.

**_"Guid, noo ah mist ga..."_** sambil menurunkan Alice si lelaki itu memberikan belaian kecil dikepala Alice dan beranjak pergi.

" Tu- TUNGGU...! " Alice berteriak kepada lelaki itu , tatapi lelaki itu tetap berjalan pergi. Sesuatu di dalam diri Alice merasah sedih dan takut akan perginya lelaki itu dia merasa masuk kembali ke dalam lubang yang dalam _'kenapa? Kau bilang kau ada bersamaku, kenapa kau pergi?'_ .

"JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI...!" tanpa Alice sadari air mata mengalir dari matanya lagi, sekarang pandangannya atas lelaki itu hanya tinggal siluet yang buram karena air matanya. Dia terjatuh sambil terus menangis mengusap air matanya.

_**" Don worry las, Ah aywas be wi' ye 'n' sta by yer side forever.. Mind mah name IIAN KIRKLAND..."**_ adalah kata-kata terakhir yang samar-samar didengar Alice dari lelaki itu.

**~END~**

* * *

Fic abal nan GJ, Cuma one-shot doang lagi. Kalo ada yang mau ini dilanjutin tolong bilang, MUNGKIN bakal Hana lanjutin...(Halo Hana belum tewas duluan)  
Hana lagi bener-bener sengsara dan stress gara-gara sekolah menyebabkan Insomnia sial ini...

Terus di Fic ini Hana mau ngasih tau mungkin Hana gak bakal bisa mengupdate Fic Hana yang laen dalam waktu yang lumayan lama(mungkin) jadi maaf ya, kalo ada yang kecewa akan hal ini, tapi satu hal Hana pasti ngelanjutin Fic-fic itu cuma Hana bener-bener sibuk sekarang, SMK itu benar-benar mematikan apalagi bakal ada LDKS minggu besok + akhir September udah UTS... bleh, remuk ni badan...

Review will make this poor girl keep alive...


End file.
